1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise dumbbell including a lighting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dumbbells offer individuals a highly versatile exercise device at a minimal cost. Dumbbells are used, and stored, at home by individuals wishing to exercise within the privacy of their own home. They are also used by those people working out at a gym or health club. In addition, dumbbells are used as a means of applying resistance to an individual's upper body while he or she walks or runs.
In view of the versatility offered by dumbbells, people are consistently attempting to improve dumbbells. As such, people have attempted to improve upon the basic dumbbell by providing new grips, adjustment features and other mechanisms designed to improve the overall function of the dumbbells.
Prior designers have, however, overlooked the need for making the use of dumbbells safer and more fun. Specifically, and particularly with regard to those individuals using dumbbells while they walk or run, it is often difficult to see runners at night, and at times it is even difficult to see runners during the day.
The present invention provides a dumbbell encouraging enhanced safety, as well as fun.